


Love Grows (April)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Song fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Rafael is in love.





	Love Grows (April)

Sonny was infectious.

He was contagious.

He was a constant fever of overly caring, overly loving, and overly...everything.

And Rafael was catching it.

When Sonny smiled, Rafael smiled.

When Sonny laughed, Rafael laughed.

It was constant. It was such a change that Rafael couldn’t help but be overwhelmed.

He still loved every minute of it.

It surprised Rafael, honestly. Sonny was loud and wore bad clothes and had too much product in his hair. Sonny knew nothing about fancy restaurants, other than they’re too expensive, and he talked way too much about things Rafael previously didn’t care about in past relationships. But Rafael appreciated that he now knew Sonny better than any person in the entire world.

But Rafael didn’t have to wonder what it was about Sonny that he wanted near him so much. It was Sonny’s humor. It was Sonny’s heart. It was Sonny’s hand in his. It was Sonny’s lips against his. It was the luck he felt that he was Sonny’s.

It hit him like a bus that he is in love with Sonny. So quickly, too quickly, Rafael’s instant feeling was fear and nervousness. Rafael was scared because they had been dating for only two months and already he was thinking about forever. It scared him because he didn’t want to scare Sonny, but didn’t Sonny feel the same? Wasn’t it obvious that Sonny felt the same? Hasn’t Sonny always felt the same?

Rafael decided it would be best to just tell Sonny. And he would. When he stops feeling too nervous every time he’s alone with Sonny. He’ll tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Love Grows by Edison Lighthouse, which is literally one of my favorite songs ever. It just makes me so happy.
> 
> This prompt is ‘first love’.


End file.
